The greatest treasure
by Blue Golden Flame
Summary: She was born a Bishop, but raised a Hamato. Now Grace is faced with a choice: Who is she? Which world is her home? Who is her true family?
1. Bishop's daughter

The Nevada desert, to many it is a place of beauty and wonder…to others is a hostile environment, but all can agree that it is a place of mystery. And no place was more mysterious then Area 51. Horror stories, tales of Aliens and UFOs, and weapons testing where common place among those on the outside, but few knew what happened on the inside…one of those was a man by the name of John Bishop, or as he was better known as Agent Bishop.

A tall lean man with dark hair and eyes, he dressed every day in a long dark trench coat, a pair of black slacks, black shoes and a white button-down shirt with a black tie. Over his dark eyes he wore dark sunglasses. And with his pale skin, sharp jaw line, and cheerless face…he was a dark creature. Even now, deep within his base at Area 51 he leaned over the corpus of a grayish blue figure…he took a lance and cut the creature open.

"Amazing," came an arrogant voice from across from him.

Bishop looked up as his top scientist Dr. Baxter Stockmen joined him in the lab. Once a man, his body had slowly been hacked away by a being known as "The Shredder" and his right-hand man Hun until nothing but Baxter's brain was left. A holographic image showed his once human form as dark-skinned man with dark hair and eyes much like Bishop's. In robotic form Dr. Stockmen was still a leading force in the EPF, he had been most helpful in helping Bishop achieve his finest work to date.

"Get back here! You know you aren't supposed to leave your quarters!" a voice shouted from down the hall.

"Ha-ha! You can't catch me!" a small voice teased back.

Bishop rolled his eyes, and smiled, "Take over Stockmen, I have to see to my other work."

"And such fine work indeed," Dr. Stockmen said smiling back.

Taking off his gloves and washing his hands, Bishop smiled as the small little voice came closer to his lab. Hands clean, Bishop stepped out and scooped up his greatest achievement…his little five-year-old daughter, Grace Charlotte Bishop.

"Hello Father!" she said happily embracing him. Unlike her father, Grace had strawberry blonde hair and lively blue eyes. She had recently lost a front tooth and had a dimple in her chin that she had inherited from her mother. She had a sweet personality even with her temper…something she had gotten from her father…in Bishop's mind there was never a finer daughter.

"What are you running from little lady?" he asked giving her a big raspberry on her cheek.

"I was running to see you!" Grace said…how he loved to see her eyes sparkle.

"Sir!" the solider rushed up to him. "Sir, I told her she was not to…"

Bishop held up his hand and order the solider silent, "I will see to my daughter, you go assist Dr. Stockmen."

"Yes sir," the solider said.

Bishop carried his daughter back to their living quarters just down the hall. Smiling he carried her into the kitchen and they began making dinner together.

"Can you set the table please my little darling?" Bishop asked as he began cooking two pieces of chicken.

"Of course, Father," Grace said.

Bishop watched as she grabbed two plates and silverware. Grace's mother had died shortly after child birth…Bishop had hoped his child would be a boy, but the moment he held his daughter in his arms, he knew he been granted something special. Grace was his cherished treasure, and some day he hoped she would stand by side him in the EPF. After setting the table, Grace darted off to her room and came back out carrying a piece of paper.

"I drew this for you Father," she said.

Bishop flipped the chicken and then took the paper in his hands. Two stick figures stood in front of a house on a green lawn with a fluffy green tree. The house was yellow with four blue windows with red shutters, a red chimney with gray smoke coming out of it, and a gray path leading up to a blue front door. A purple swing hung from the tree.

"It's you and I…in our house," Grace said.

Bishop smiled and kissed her again, "I'll put it up on the fridge after dinner," he said. "Have you had your bath yet?"

"Not yet Father."

"Well I trust you to fill the tube…go take your bath and dinner will be ready when you get out…okay little darling Grace?"

Grace nodded and hurried off to the bathroom. Smiling, Bishop looked at the picture, her initials written in pink crayon stood out boldly against the green grass. As he folded it up and placed in his pocket of his shirt, he let his smile fall away. Though only five, Grace was already dreaming of a life outside of Area 51. Recently he had gone into town with her and he had to explain to her what a house was…now all she talked about was what it would be like for them to live in a house. Granted she got most of her ideas from her books, but the idea of raising his little girl outside of area 51 terrified him. She was a special little girl…a very unordinary girl…the outside would never understand her…no he'd keep her here, see to her education, and see to it that she be trained to stand by him…how he hoped that day was still far off.

"Father?" Bishop jumped slightly. Grace- now dressed in a flannel night gown printed with small purple flowers- had returned to the kitchen. "Are you okay Father?" she asked.

"Yes sweetheart…I am fine, sit down and I'll dish up," Bishop said.

During a meal of chicken, green beans, and tomatoes, Bishop asked Grace what she did today. Grace told him about swinging on the swing set, what had happened on her favorite tv show, and how much she was enjoying the coloring books he had brought her back from town.

"Did you read your book today?" Bishop asked.

"Yes Father, but can we read it together before bed too?" Grace asked.

"Of course," he agreed and ruffled her hair.

After a bowel of pre-bed ice cream, Grace brushed her teeth and then got into bed. Bishop joined her in her room. Holding her stuffed Tigger, Grace moved over so her father could sit next to her on the bed. Bishop picked up the book on her little nightstand; Beauty and the Beast had become her current favorite book, he found a copy of the classic French version at the little book store in town.

"And they lived happily ever after," Bishop finished.

"One more time Father, please?"

"Sorry sweetheart, but I need to finish something before I goes to bed. Tell you want I'll put this book in your backpack and we can read it tomorrow when we go for our walk after lunch…okay?"

"Okay Father."

Bishop slipped the book into his daughter's gray denim backpack. Then he tucked his daughter in and gave her a goodnight kiss, "Sleep tight Grace. Sweet dream my treasure."

Yawning Grace wished her father good night and gave him a goodnight kiss. She curled up under her blankets and closed her eyes. Bishop kissed her one more time and leaving her night light on, Bishop left her bedroom and returned to his lab.

"She asleep?" one of his men asked.

"Yes…she shouldn't give you any trouble Captain Mansley. I'll be in my lab if you need me."

The Captain nodded and went to take up his post. He was Bishop's second in command, he was a good man. Bishop went into his lab and requested that his prisoner brought in. Two soldiers wearing dark riot looking gear left the lab and returned minutes later with a very large crocodile by the name of Leatherhead.

"You'll never get away with this Bishop!" Leatherhead snarled as he was pulled in.

"Name me one good reason why I wouldn't," Bishop said.

"They'll come for me," Leatherhead snarled as he was strapped to a table.

"Well until they do…let's make good use of our time shall we," Bishop mocked.

Up above…a helicopter landed on the dusty hard ground, five animal shaped creatures and two human figures jumped out and headed towards Area 51. They scaled the fencing, took out the guards and put on their uniforms. They broke into the base where they split up to find their friend. The sounds of screams alerted them to their friend's location. Rushing to the source…they crashed into the lab.

"Let him go Bishop," called the smallest figure.

Smiling, Bishop calmly set down his tool and turned to the figures. He asked them to remove their uniforms. Two human- a muscular, blue eyed, blue haired male and a thin, tall, red haired green-eyed female- four large human like turtles, and a human like rat emerged from the uniform.

"My friends," Leatherhead weakly called out to his friends.

"Hang on Leatherhead…we'll get you out of here," said the turtle wearing a red mask.

"Again, and again, you meddle in my affairs," Bishop said calmly.

"You take our friend…it becomes our affair!" the red masked turtle replied angrily and charged Bishop and his men.

The battle that ensued sent equipment flying, glass breaking, weapons thrown, and gun fired. Bishop was kicked in the chest by the rat and in landing Bishop knocked over some chemicals that were flammable. The lab suddenly erupted into flames. Alarms started going off as the fire raced out the broken door.

"Sir! We have to move!" one of the soldiers called.

The turtles, the rat, and the two humans were already racing out of the lab with Leatherhead. Bishop refused to leave without his daughter, he knew their living quarters would protect her from the smoke and fire, but they base-now compromised- was due to blow any minute.

"Captain Mansley, code red…I repeat code red…get my daughter and yourself to the gathering point on double," he said radioing his daughter's body guard.

"Yes sir."

In the Bishop living quarters, Captain Mansley rushed into Grace room, the poor girl was wide awake in bed frozen in fear.

"Grace…I am Captain Mansley, your father sent me…you need to come with me sweetie," he said calmly as possible.

Grace got up out of bed, pulled on her slippers, her bathrobe, and grabbed her backpack in which she placed her Tigger in to. Grabbing what her father called dog tags from the nightstand, Captain Mansley attached oxygen to both of them, then took her hand and hurried out the door.

The smoke from the fire blinded them, but they pushed forward using the exit arrow as guides. Suddenly the ceiling came crashing down. Captain Mansley pushed Grace out of the way but was unable to save himself.

"Help! Help! Please help!" Grace screamed removing her mask. The smoke started making her cough, but she couldn't get the mask back on. Suddenly figures emerged from one of the side halls. "Help me! Please help!"

One of the figures lifted her from the ground and they began to run.

Bishop and his men now fleeing by SUV. He watched as his base went up in flames. Reaching to the radio he called to the other SUVs looking for Captain Mansley and Grace, but no one had seen them in this part of the convoy. Bishop radioed the other convoys that had left via other motor pools on base, but all reported the same thing…no sight of Mansley or Grace.

"Turn around solider!" Bishop yelled. "I have to find my daughter!"

"Sir, you gave us orders…" the solider driving said.

"I ORDER YOU TO TURN AROUND NOW!"

Up on a ridge overlooking the flaming base, Grace was being hooked up more oxygen by a turtle in a purple and being loaded into the helicopter that had brought them to the Nevada desert.

"What would a child be doing in Bishop's base?" asked the red masked turtle as they took off into the night sky.

"I don't know," said his blue masked brother.

"Think she might be someone's kid?" asked the orange masked turtle.

"Michangelo, Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello," Leatherhead said. "It is highly unlikely she was the child of any of those soldiers.

The blue masked turtle, Leonardo- Leo for short- knelt down and examined the girl. He noticed something bright hanging around her neck. With the help of the purple masked turtle, Donatello- Don or Donnie for short- they removed a set of dog tags. Suspended on a thick periwinkle satin ribbon was a mental tag that read Grace Charlotte Bishop.

"Bishop? Her last name is Bishop!" exclaimed the orange masked turtle Michangelo- Mikey for short.

The red masked turtle, Raphael- Raph for short- smacked his brother on the head and looked at the tag and at the small passed out figure on the bench, "Is she Bishop's kid?"

"Any thoughts Master Splinter, April and Casey?" Leatherhead asked the rat and the two humans up front.

April and Casey shrugged, but Splinter took a good look at the little girl. She bore a slight facial resemblance to their foe. Bishop was not a common name and since they knew no one else- friend or foe- with the same name and she had been in base… "I have no doubt she is the daughter of Agent Bishop," he said.

"Why was she trapped in the smoking hallway instead of with her father?" Leo asked

"Either he cares nothing for her, or that solider crushed by the ruble was meant to bring her to him…we may never know the truth as this may traumatized her and she will forget what happened."

The four mutants looked at her. "She… was calling for help…" Raph said his voice cracking with sadness as he touched her forehead. "Poor kid…no family other then that creep…"

"Can we keep her?" Mikey asked. "Please?"

"My son, she is not a pet," Splinter reminded him.

Splinter looked to his other sons, who all had the same longing expression. Sighing Splinter replied that since the child was in need of a home they would raise her.

"I have long since wanted a daughter. No more will you be a Bishop, hence forth you shall be Grace Charlotte Hamato."

As the sun rose over Area 51, Bishop dug though the ruble. They found the remains of Captain Mansley, but no trace of Grace. John Bishop broke down in tears, kneeling he pounded the ground and cursed towards the sky, distraught over the loss of his daughter. The one thing he held closest to him, the one thing that he felt kept him human was now gone. And the turtles! It was all their fault! They would pay dearly for this. Taking out the picture he had folded into his breast pocket, he swore he would not rest until his daughter was avenged.

"A life for a life, and my daughter is worth all their lives! I swear my child…I will avenge you…I swear it on my own blood," Bishop said poking his finger so that it would bleed on a shard of broken glass.

"Sir, we better go…the president will be enquiring about this. And, Mansley's family needs to be informed."

Still in tears Bishop got back in the SUV. Life would have to go on, his country still needed his work, but he would never forget his vow, or his child. He never wanted to forget them. If his daughter was out there then he'd find her. He would bring her home. After all he was John Bishop, and he got what he wanted come hell or high water.


	2. The Hamato Girl

Splinter lifted a bowl of rice up from the table and took a bit, "Ah! Grace you do make a good breakfast rice," he said.

Grace Charlotte Hamato smiled at her beloved Papa as they shared breakfast. It was Saturday morning and Master Splinter always ate breakfast with his daughter. It was their special time as arthritis had forced Master Splinter had relinquished much of the training to his eldest son Leonardo.

"More tea Papa?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Splinter said holding out his small tea cup. Taking a sip of the tea, Master Splinter sighed, "My dear…I always look forward to our Saturday mornings together."

"As do I papa…it's time with you and time I don't have to spend with Leo yelling at me."

Splinter looked at her with confusion, "you and Leonardo get along very well outside of the training room," he stated.

"That's true Papa, but once in the Dojo he no longer acts like my brother. I don't think I am cut out to be a ninja like him, or Raph, Donnie, and Mikey."

Splinter smiled and took her hand, "I should say not…I would hope you would be yourself. I expect you to learn to defend yourself, but you choose who you are."

"Really papa?"

"Yes, my dear daughter. If it will help, I will talk with Leonardo about being patient."

"Oh, thank you, papa," Grace said hugging him.

Grace knew Master Splinter, the Turtles, and their friends April and Casey Jones weren't her real family, but they were the only family she'd ever know. And in her mind, she couldn't have asked for a better one. Leonardo looked up as Grace came out of Master Splinter's room carrying the breakfast dishes, "You planning to join us soon?" he asked.

"Yes Leo," Grace said.

"Leonardo!"

Splinter's tone of voice told Leo he was in trouble. Raph smirked slightly while Mikey- made a face, and Donnie rolled his eyes at his brothers' behavior, "I saw that," Leo said.

"With what? The eyes in the back of your head?" Raph teased.

The younger brothers snorted with laughter. Leo went into Master Splinter's room. Michangelo followed Grace into the kitchen.

"So… did you talk to him about Leo?" Mikey asked.

"I sure did," Grace replied. "I might as well face it Mikey…I am not cut out to be a ninja. I am just don't have the displace Leo has."

Mikey snorted with laughter again, "And, I don't have half the discipline you have. Look Grace, you're our sister and that's enough for me, for all of us."

In Master Splinter's room, Splinter took the last few sips of his tea before he said to Leo, "Leonardo…why must you push your sister?"

"She has potential Master, but she won't apply herself," Leo said.

"My son," Master Splinter said. "Your sister has never expressed a desire to become a ninja, she asked to be trained to defend herself."

Leo looked at the floor in embarrassment… he should have known Grace would bring this up with Master Splinter. Leo loved his younger sister, but she was free spirited and _very_ independent minded young women.

"Master…do you still think she will want become ninjas like us?" Leo asked.

"I don't know my son. But in the meantime, I must ask you to be patient and calm with her while you are teaching her, do you understand?"

"Yes…Master," Leo said.

"And…apologize for what you said… language like that is Raphael's job." Leo and Splinter smirked a little.

Grace was warming up with help from Donnie. She looked up as Leo emerged from Splinter's room.

"A moment with our sister?" he asked.

Donnie nodded and went out to his workshop, Leo knelt down and gesture Grace to join him…Splinter used to do this in order for her to feel less intimidated.

"I am sorry I yelled at you," Leo said. "I know you are trying…I haven't been patient as I a teacher should be."

Leo's apology was reward with a warm embrace from Grace. Raph, and Donnie watched from the doorway, smiled, and then went to join Mikey for breakfast.

"Did she forgive him?" Mikey asked looking up from his bowel of cereal

"You bet she did," Donnie said sitting down.

"Honestly guys…I don't know why she isn't askin' Master Splinter to let one of us train her," Raph said tartly downing some water.

All three knew why Splinter had made Leonardo her teacher…he was the leader and the oldest, but it still angered them when Leo forgot that he was her brother first and foremost. Yesterday she had run out on her training after a heated argument with him.

Grace- done with her training and clean from taking a shower- dressed in her street clothes. Master Splinter was out of the teas he drank to help with his joints, so Grace needed to make a run to the nearby tea shop. Raph escorted his sister to the surface.

"You okay little sis?" he asked. "You still look upset."

"I am Raph…Leo and I have drifted apart…it's heart breaking. I am not sure if I should keep training."

Raph stopped and pulled her around to face him, "If I ever hear you say that again…I will…"

"Okay…okay…Raph, I get the point. You all didn't raise me to be a quitter. I need to be patient with Leo just like he needs to be patient with me."

Having reached the exit to the streets, Raph watch his sister climb out. Raph loved his little sister, he was always willing to throw a punch for her…more then once he'd scared away a bully or two or a few. All five of them had worked so hard to raise her…she had turned out to be a pretty good kid.

Top side Grace set off to visit Aunt April and Uncle Casey's apartment. April and Casey were family friends, she had called them Aunt and Uncle her whole life. They were some of the few humans she trusted. Grace- though human herself- distrusted the human world…Master Splinter had seldom allowed her to go up to the human world beyond normal school or work hours. Visit to Aunt April and Uncle Casey were a special treat. Walking through central park, Grace noticed a group of Purple dragon thugs harassing a small, thin, dark haired, and dark eyed women sitting on a bench. The woman was clearly trying to ignore the sexual harassment they were throwing at her. Grace quickly approached the scene.

"Hi," she said as she sat down next to the women.

"Hi," the women said back shyly.

"My name is Grace."

"Oh, that's a pretty name…my name is Eva."

"You know there is a great tea place not far from here, they serve some great teas. I am on my way there now would you like to join me?" Grace asked Eva.

"Thanks," Eva said once they were out of ear shot of the dragons. "They've been harassing me all week and no one has stood up to help me."

"Hun and his gang are the biggest gang in the city, my family has been at odds with them for years."

"Years?" Eva asked.

"Yep."

"Their leader, you said his name is Hun?"

"Yeah… he's the biggest thug of them all so naturally he's the leader. He's offered peace in exchange for my hand in marriage."

"How long has he been after your hand?"

Grace smiled thoughtfully, "At least since I was sixteen…not that he loves me… all he wants in my brothers and papa out of his long blonde hair so he can cause more trouble."

Eva asked to hear about this man Hun.

"Hunter Mason…that's Hun's full name… is major crime lord in the city," Grace said. "My brothers started fighting them when they witness the Dragons robbing an armored car. My Uncle's beef goes back even longer…Hun and his founding Purple Dragon goons burned the store and murdered my Uncle's father when my Uncle was just a kid. And this was all before they ever rose to power. Before the fall of the Shredder, the Dragons were nothing but a two-bit pick-pocketing street gang. It was due to their service to the Shredder they rose to the power they have now."

Entering the tea shop, Eva asked about the brothers Grace had mentioned in passing, stating she had one sister. Grace replied she had four brothers.

"No wonder you aren't afraid of the Purple Dragons…four brothers…must have been hard growing up in that household," Eva said.

"Not really. My brothers are older then me. Our Papa adopted them as kids and then me when they were already in their late teens. One might say I had five fathers growing up."

Across the room from the girls in the tea shop, Seamus Finn watched Grace was one eye. He fiddled with his blue tooth for a moment to make sure he was able to hear his boss and adjusted his tie pin.

"Do you see her?" came a voice.

"Yes sir…I see her…Agent Eva has gained her attention," Finn said.

"Good, keep an eye on her."

In a river front warehouse, Agent Bishop listened in on the conversation between Grace Hamato and Agent Eva. The Turtles had recently had gotten into a disagreement with a platoon of EPF agents. While his men had been unable to catch the turtles in the chase that followed reports had come back that there was human girl living with the turtles, she might be a little easier to catch and questioned about the mutants. Bishop was hoping to catch her on her way back from April and Casey's apartment. Carrying her bag, Grace walked from the tea shop to her Aunt and Uncle's. Eva had gone off back to her apartment. Finn tailed Grace to the nearby subway station. Taking a seat near her, Finn plugged in his earbuds to his cell phone and pointed the camera to her.

"I am sending you visuals Agent Bishop," he said.

Bishop watched as red-hair came into view, her face was turned sideways and blocked slightly by another rider with a hiking pack. Sighing, Bishop reached into his pocket and pulled out the well-worn crayon drawing his daughter had done all those years ago… her pink G.C.B still stood out brightly. The federal government had declared his daughter dead shortly after the fire that had destroyed his Nevada base…ever since then Bishop had been hell bent on finishing the turtles and Leatherhead.

"Intercept her when she gets off," Bishop ordered. "Then bring her in for questioning."

"Yes sir," Finn replied.

The train stopped suddenly, the lights went out leaving the car in the dim light of the exit's lights, then several purple dragons came in. Grace quickly pulled down her head band, the thick satin periwinkle ribbon she wore to keep her hair back, acted as her mask. Ducking into the shadows, she watched the Foot enter car.

"Hand your stuff over," said one of the thugs.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" Grace hissed from behind him.

Nailing him across the face, he fell and she slipped back into the shadows. Finn watched as she took each dragon out one by one…this girl was good…clearly, she had studied under Splinter. When the lights returned, Finn saw the dragons tied up with duct tape to one of the pulls, but his pray was gone.

"Sir…um…you're not going to like this…"

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE SOLIDER GET GOING TO MR. AND MRS. JONES' APARTMENT!"

"Yes…sir," Finn said as the train began rumbling towards the next stop.

Giggling with pleasure, Grace emerged topside near her Aunt and Uncle's apartment. Those dumb dragons…they would never learn.

"Aunt April! Uncle Casey!" she called entering the antique shop beneath their apartment.

"Hey Gracie…what's up?" Casey called as he came out from the back room.

Casey Jones was a tall, muscular, sporting man with a burgundy red T-shirt, navy blue sweatpants with a thin white trim. His eyes were blue. His hair was naturally black though he kept it dyed a dark blue. On his hands he wore a pair thick brown glove.

"What's up is I just took down seven purple dragons," Grace said.

"Hey! Good job kid!" Uncle Casey said. "Proud of you holding your own! You'll have to tell Raph when you get home."

Casey lifted her up off the ground and swung her around. Like her brother, Raph, Uncle Casey was always willing to throw a punch for her.

"Where is Aunt April?" Grace asked.

"She's upstairs…she's not feeling well," Uncle Casey said.

Grace took out a box of the tea she had bought and handed it to Casey. Casey said he would give it April.

"I could use a hand getting some boxes out of storage, think you can help me?" Uncle Casey asked.

"I think so, but not for long, Papa is expecting me home before dark."

Sun light was setting quickly over the city as Grace headed back home. Heading towards Central Park. Agent Finn- who had spent much of the afternoon in a coffee shop- followed her closely, he had orders to not lose her this time.

"She's heading towards the park sir," Finn said.

"Very good…signal the rest to close in," Bishop said.

Entering the cool shade of some tree, Grace stood aside to let a group of joggers go passed her. As she did, Finn grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the canopy of the trees…away from sight.

"Hey! Let go of me!" she said breaking free from his grip.

"Grace Hamato, I am Agent Finn of the Earth Protection Force," Finn said showing her his badge. "I have orders to bring you in for questioning regarding a recent skirmish with the turtles."

"Take a hike pretty boy," and with one swift motioned she nailed the red hair agent in the face and bolted.

"All agents close in…I repeat…close in on the target."

Hurrying across a baseball fields Grace spotted four agents closing in on her. Grabbing the sais Raph had given her, Grace pulled on her mask and took up the stance Leo had been teaching her. The Agents lunged at her, one of them snatched at her mask. Okay…nobody touched her mask...it had been gifted to her by Splinter. Grace drew her 2nd blade and engaged the agents in battle.

From his base, Bishop watched his men battled the young women, "Get her mask off Finn, I want a good look at her face!"

"Yes sir," Finn said and began grabbing at the mask.

The mask loosened, Finn grabbed it and pulled it away, and what Finn and the agents saw shocked them. It shocked them so much that Grace was able to grab her mask from Finn and make a run for it.

"Finn…did you see what I think I saw?" said one of the agents

"Yes…we need to report to Agent Bishop."

Finn and his soldiers hurried back to base, burst into Bishop's office, and rapidly began telling him what they had seen. "Come again solider?" Bishop asked.

"She looked just like her sir! I swear it!" Finn said. "Look at the footage we got!"

Bishop pulled up the video taken by one of the other agents, he watched as the young women's face turned towards him.

"What the…" Bishop hit rewind and paused at the young women's face. He couldn't believe his eyes…it was impossible!

"Finn…"

"Already completed sir."

"And?"

Finn handed Bishop a photograph. Bishop looked at the women on screen, the photograph, and then reaching into his wallet, he pulled out a worn and tattered photograph…could it be true?

Dinner was quiet that night for the Hamato family. Grace had made pizza for her and her brothers and sushi for Splinter.

"How were April and Casey?" Leo asked.

"Beside Aunt April being sick, they were fine," Grace said taking another bit of her pizza.

"Something wrong sis?" Raph asked. "Normally you're so talkative after a trip topside."

Grace told them she was just tired. Donnie wondered if she might have caught what ever was going around.

"You do look a little waxen," he said. He checked her for a fever. "You do seem to be a little warm."

Splinter suggested that she turn in early, so Grace finished her pizza then headed up to bed, grateful that no one had pressed her for more details about her day. She didn't want to talk about her run-in with the EPF with her family…not just yet.


End file.
